Una a una las Temporadas Mueren
by The Cousins Siblings
Summary: Una a una las Temporadas mueren. Y el viento se lleva sus gritos agónicos. Con el fin de defender lo inseguro que soy. Mi semitransparente sombra ha cobrado vida... Los personajes pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, la canción empleada es de Amazarashi "Seasons die one after another". La historia fue creada por una mente depresiva y otra frustrada, mientras estaban aburridas


**Una a una las Temporadas mueren**

 **Y el viento se lleva sus gritos agónicos**

 **Un hombre sombrío de esta ajetreada ciudad**

 **No tiene razones para mirar a la luna.**

Desde la azotea del edificio veo como las personas caminan por las calles, cada una en un mundo diferente, y recuerdo a mis padres de pronto…

Una noche de luna llena, yo estaba asustado y mamá corrió a mi encuentro, me tomo en sus brazos y me sentí a salvo por una vez…

Veo el cielo, la lluvia empezará en cualquier momento, tengo un poco de frio así que me aferro a mi abrigo gris; ya no es otoño, las estaciones han cambiado, así como lo hizo mi vida el día que mis padres murieron repentinamente, sin despedirse.

Desde ese día ya no soy el mismo, aun cuando el viento arrastró los gritos agónicos lejos y pasaron los años transformándome en un ser sombrío, aun cuando el cielo no se asemeja al de los recuerdos de felicidad a su lado; con aquel sol resplandeciente. Aun con todo y eso, puedo verlo frente a mí, solo en la memoria. Ahora el cielo está nublado, completamente tapizado con nubes grises y frívolas. ¿Para que esforzarse en alzar la mirada? el ambiente estaba tan ceniciento como las ojeras bajo mis ojos, pero eso ya no importaba; alguien como yo no tiene razones para mirar la luna.

 **Con el fin de defender lo inseguro que soy**

 **Mi semitransparente sombra ha cobrado vida**

 **¿Se separaran las nubes si canto bajo la lluvia?**

 **Mi vida se secó en medio de este escandaloso verano.**

Tal vez pueda cambiar, tener un rumbo nuevo, tal vez así pueda defender lo inseguro que soy, pero esa inseguridad pasará factura; después de tanto tiempo mostrándome indiferente no puedo decidir un camino conciso, o preciso, soy muy inestable, las circunstancias me hicieron así. Cuando lo mate me sentí tan vivo. Me había seguido hasta el orfanato, ese que se convirtió en mi hogar, y ahí, ahí él tenía prohibido entrar. Los compañeros revoloteaban a mí alrededor pero nunca fui de muchos amigos, la mayoría buscaba la fama de mi nombre. Entré al baño como un cobarde, pensé que venir en esta fecha sería confortante, pero la sombra me siguió, él seguía hablando, diciéndome cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo. Yo solo quería que se callara, no… esperen…

Solo quería que se muriera.

Pensar que con un simple tenedor se puede provocar un daño severo; su sangre corría por todos lados, fui astuto, mi pequeño utensilio de plata quedó oculto con el resto de la cocina, sin huellas dactilares, nadie supo lo que paso, pues nadie sabía que yo me había escabullido de la celebración:

 _No tener amigos es ventajoso._

Pero ahora…

Quiero ser otro, tomar un rumbo, quiero que la sombra cobre vida nuevamente. Pero ya es tarde, debe serlo porque ahora…

 _Es semitransparente._

¿Quién me lo puede demostrar?, necesito que algo bueno pase en mi vida, ¿Dios quizás? Poco razonable, ha sido la lógica la que me ha resguardado durante tanto tiempo, debería cambiar; se dice que la fe mueve montañas, pero mientras camino, no veo nada de montañas, tal vez si las nubes se separasen pero ¿Cómo?, tiene que ser algo sobrenatural, nada antes visto para poder cambiar de opinión sobre lo que está mal en mí. Cantar, sin el sonido de las campanas de fondo no lo hubiera intentado, antes solo lloraba al oírlas pero ¿Qué?… retomar esos buenos momentos y ¿cantar bajos las nubes?, puede que un radiante sol aparezca, pero mientras, pienso en la esperanza de cambiar.

 _No puede ser…_

Estoy seco, y (siendo consciente de que mis ropas están empapadas) descubro que mi vida se ha secado, desde el pasado y escandaloso verano.

 _Las lágrimas, como la lluvia, se extinguen en verano…_

 **Saludos, esto es un verso de la ruptura**

 **Para mi odioso pasado**

 **Estoy lleno de lamento y destrozado por el dolor**

Entonces no puedo hacer más nada… no aún tengo esperanza, debe haber algo por el cual luchar, ¿mis amigos?, será, ellos son lo único que tengo, pero no siento que sea suficiente, mi vida se ha volcado al vivir por la nada, el remordimiento y el dolor de perder a mi familia, estoy cansado de sufrir. No tengo que ofrecer, aparte de recuerdos tristes, y dolor, tengo que ser fuerte y dejarlo todo atrás.

Pero para ello… debo… ¿olvidar mi dolor?, sería como desgarrar mi alma, un proceso muy doloroso, pero hay otra manera de acabar con todo el dolor, una a la cual todas las noches pienso, las personas dirían que es cobardía, pero es solo la manera más efectiva de reparar lo irreparable, hoy saludo a mi ruptura con el dolor, me despego de este, dejo atrás mi pasado.

Le veo, reflejado en el charco bajo mis pies, su estado pinta un cuadro patético. ¿Para qué idear planes futuros si es evidente que di fin a esa vida? calmé el dolor y lamento que destrozaban su monótona existencia. Hace bastante que anocheció, ya no tiene sentido esperar un nuevo amanecer.

 **Pero, aunque el sol no brille**

Puedo distinguirle, sentir como se escapa de mis manos su vida. Le asesiné y moriré con ese peso en mis hombros, aun así, he soportado peores situaciones. Tal vez no cambie, y me ahogue bajo la lluvia, pero aun cuando el sonido de las campanas se haya detenido…

Mi herida está más profunda, el tenedor con que mate un día, ase venganza, mis brazos me traicionan, porque están llenos de remordimiento, mis lágrimas caen, al parecer no estoy tan seco, pero el dolor de mi herida no es lo que me duele, camino por mi casa plagada de malos recuerdos, dejó una estela de sangre, mientras voy a paso calmado.

Dicen que el agua purifica, los sueños son la mejor muerte ¿no?, o simplemente iré al infierno, pues me lo merezco, me dejo caer en la bañera; finalmente las pastillas hacen efecto. Juego con el agua cristalina, mi rostro se ve feliz mientras sigue lloroso, es contradictorio, la sangre de mi herida se mezcla con el agua, bueno nada de lo que toco puede ser puro, siempre dejo un sello, una marca.

Amigos, seres queridos, me reuniré conmigo mismo en un mundo mejor, pero les dejo un legado; busquen la felicidad, soy un torpe ejemplo de como la vida acabo conmigo, no fui fuerte, caí, pero aún sigo sonriendo, una sonrisa lagrimosa y cobarde, deseo que ustedes tengan una vida feliz, no desearía que terminen como yo. Pues yo era el único que no tenía esperanza, por eso quiero que mi canción siga sonando en sus corazones, tengan miedo de sufrir, pues el dolor te destruye, así como lo hizo conmigo, tengan en mente que siempre los ame, no los volveré a ver, pero en estas letras encontraran mi rostro…

-Mello, le he encontrado- la voz glácil del menor.

-¡Elle! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! – del rubio, los brazos en sus hombros - ¡no te quedes ahí, mocoso! ¡Busca ayuda!

 **Mi canción todavía continúa.**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- la voz de Light, tan agonizante, y sus manos manchadas con la sangre de él-¡Ryuzaki! ¡Levántate!

 **Las estaciones vuelven a la vida, una tras otra.**

Esta fue la carta que nos dejó Ryuzaki, cada día la llevo conmigo, su muerte me demuestra que nunca debo sufrir por nada, pues el dolor nos lleva a la locura, gracias amigo. Sé que de alguna manera fuiste un mártir, tal vez, buscaste la manera de demostrarnos lo que no debemos hacer, la idea me da cierta gracia, pero estarás conmigo siempre.

Es verano, el sol esta radiante, y tu legado vive, tu canción suena en mí, mis estaciones vuelven a la vida.


End file.
